


Baby Sage Arrow.

by shortness1029



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Happy Ending, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 05:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12857634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortness1029/pseuds/shortness1029
Summary: Harry shows up at Malfoy manor with a baby.





	Baby Sage Arrow.

17 year old Harry Potter was standing outside Malfoy manor. He rang the door bell. Lucius opened the door and saw a scared looking Harry holding small baby in his arms.

“Harry, are you okay?”

“I'm not sure. Is Draco is home?” He asked softly. 

“No, he is with his mother in Paris for the summer but you are more then welcome to come in.” 

“Thank you, Mr. Malfoy.” Harry said quietly.

“You can call me Lucius.”

*****

They walked into the Lucius's study. They sat down beside each other. Harry looked at Lucius nervously while holding his baby close to his chest. 

“Harry, is this little one your baby?”

“Yes. Her name is Sage Arrow. Would like to hold her?” Harry smile at the older blond. 

Harry handed the baby to Lucius. He looked at the baby face and looked back at Harry looking shocked. 

“Harry.” The older man said. 

“You should maybe call Draco to come home.”

“Oh my gods, she belongs to Draco.” He said with tears in his eyes. 

“She does. I wasn't planning on keeping her away from him I promise, I was just so scared and I was in hiding from the order.” 

“Harry it's okay, I understand. I should call him and Narcissa if that's okay.” 

“I want her to know her family because you guys are the only family she has.” He said with tears in eyes. 

Lucius gave the baby back to Harry and fire called Draco and Narcissa. Harry cuddled the baby to his chest as he rocked her gently. 

*****

Draco and Narcissa walked through the floo. Draco looked at Harry then at the baby in his arms. He sat down beside him.

“Draco, I would like to meet your daughter Sage Arrow Potter-Malfoy.” Harry said with a smile. 

He handed Draco their baby. Draco looked down at his baby girl. He looked up at his mom and dad with tears in his eyes. 

“Harry, she's beautiful. I have a baby, we have a baby.” He said with a teary smile. 

“Yeah we do. I promise I was going to come sooner before she born but then the order found out and did this spell to found out the dad. I had to run and hide until I thought it was safer. She is only 3 months.” Harry said softly with tears in his eyes. 

*****

Narcissa sat down beside Harry and took his hands. “We understand, Harry we aren't mad just a little surprised. Dragon didn't tell us that you were together.” 

“I should have told you but Harry was worried about the order finding and then once we knew that war started we broke up because Harry had to leave. Oh gods Harry you were pregnant during the final battle.” Draco almost cried. 

“I didn't know at that point. I mean I was sick as dog but I though it was the not eating the best or not sleeping that much. I didn't no until I started showing.” 

“Who helped you with the delivery of Sage?” Lucius asked. 

“Severus.”

“Have you been staying with him?” Draco asked. 

“Yes. He told that order stopped looking for me and that it was safe for me to come back to you Dray.” 

Sage started to a little fussy. Draco looked at Harry a little nervously. Harry smiled at Draco as he took Sage back and held him close to his chest and rocked her gently. 

“She's okay daddy. She is just hungry. Is there somewhere I can feed her?” 

“Draco why don't you take Harry and Sage to your room so you can have family time together and Harry you and Sage will be staying here because I wanna keep this grandbaby around.” Narcissa said with smile. 

“Are you sure?” He asked quietly. 

“Yes we are sure. You're family now and we stick together no matter what. We'll have someone get your stuff from Severus's place.” Lucius said. 

“Thank you so much.” Harry said with a smile. 

“You're more then welcome sweetheart.” The older lady said. 

*****

Draco and Harry walked up to their room. Harry sat in on the bed with Sage to his chest. Draco sat beside Harry. 

“How do you feed her?” 

“I breast feed her.” He said with smile. 

“Do you want me to leave?” He looked nervous. 

“No Dray it's fine you can stay.” Harry gave a small laugh.

He pulled up his shirt and put Sage to his nipple. Draco was watching Harry feed their daughter with a smile. Sage started to suck. Harry closed his eyes and relaxed. 

“Does it hurt?” Draco asked. 

“Feeding her or having her?” 

“Both.” 

“Having Sage hurt so bad, it was really scary and I just wanted you there with me but I didn't know if the order was following you or not. Feeding her feels odd but it doesn't really hurt bad.” 

Draco moved closer to Harry. He touched his face gently. “I would have been there for you Harry if I would have known.” He said teary eyed. 

“I know. I've missed you much so Dray. I really hope we can get back together again.” 

“I was going to come looking for you once I got back home because I wanted you back so badly.” 

Harry smiled at Draco then looked down at their baby girl. She was done eating so Harry pulled her away from his chest and pulled his shirt back down. He put her up on his shoulder to burp her. 

*****

“Draco her eyes are opened. You should look at them.” He smiled at his boyfriend and daughter. 

Draco leaned over to look at Sage's eyes. They were mixture of his and Harry's eyes. They were the most beautiful things Draco had ever seen. 

“Wow they're beautiful.” He smiled. 

“She has my dark hair but the rest of her is all you Dray.” 

He couldn't stop smiling. He was truly happy with Sage and Draco. He knew that he would be safe here with them. 

*****

He looked down and Sage was starting to fall asleep.“Dray is there somewhere we can lay Sage down at. She is starting to fall asleep and I really just wanna talk and cuddle with you.”

Draco called a house elf and she bought in a bassinet for Sage. They laid the baby in it and went back to the bed to lay down together. Draco opened his arms. Harry laid his head on Draco's chest. 

“I thought your mom and dad weren't together anymore.” 

“They weren't but she still lives here with us. They're best friends and they get a long still.” 

“That's good. I'm really tired do you care if I sleep a little.” 

“No baby sleep while Sage is a sleep.” Draco said. 

Draco wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and pulled him closely. Harry laid his head on Draco's chest. It didn't take them long to fall a sleep.

*****

Harry woke up first and saw that his stuff was the room, there was also french doors going to another room. The doors were open. He got up gently and walked into the room. He saw Narcissa holding Sage in a rocking chair. 

“The room is beautiful.” Harry said quietly.

“We didn't wake you did we?” 

“No you didn't. I never heard a thing. You look like a natural with her Mrs. Malfoy” he smiled. 

“Please call Cissa. You're family now.” 

“Thank you.” 

“Harry dear, what did the order do that scared you so badly that you were too scared to come to us?” She asked softly. 

“Well as you know I was pregnant during the final battle. I didn't know until I started to show around 4 months. I was able to hide it for awhile but then Ron walked in on me changing. Well Molly did a spell to found who the father was and when it came back as Dray's baby. They told me that I couldn't keep the her because she would turn out bad. Sev was the only person I knew I could trust at that point. So I wrote to him, he came and got me one night when everyone was asleep at the house. He would go order meetings and come back. He told they were looking for me. They though you guys had me and that it wasn't safe to come here yet. Yesterday he came back and told that they had stopped looking for me and that it was safe to come here and that's why I am here now.” Harry felt his eyes burning from tears. 

Narcissa put Sage back into the bassinet. She walked to Harry and pulled him into a hug. “Harry, you and Sage are safe here with us. We won't let anyone hurt you too.” She said while hugging Harry tightly. 

“Mother let the poor Harry breathe” Draco said with a laugh. 

Narcissa and Harry a laughed as they let go of each other. 

*****

Harry walked over to Draco. He pulled his boyfriend closer to him by his waist. Harry put his head on Draco's shoulder. 

“Dray.” He whispered. 

“Yes baby.” 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too Harry.” 

Draco smiled at his boyfriend. He couldn't believe that had a family of his own. Yes they were young but he knew that they could raise a kind, happy and healthy daughter together.


End file.
